


Whimpering Angel

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!OFC, Dom!Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dom!Gabriel, sabriel threesome, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: This started with one anon that said “I want to kiss you… while Gabriel is watching” to which my friend Sarah decided to inflate my ego and tell me that I “would be the best person to write a sabriel x reader threesome with voyeurism” and an anon that sent this after the original ask: “I would read it if you wrote a fic where the reader is kissing sam and gabe is just watching! Like holy crap!! That would be hot” So basically this is Sam x Gabe x Reader porn all over.





	1. Whimpering Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



> This took me like, five different tries to start right. It’s completely pwp, all hot and heavy from the get-go. No actual penetration, just lots of kissing and oral. There are three parts

 

You never thought that kissing someone,  _ really  _ kissing them, in front of someone else,  _ for  _ someone else, would be so hot. Yet here you are, Sam Winchester’s hands cupping your face, your hands bunching his shirt as Gabriel watches nearby, making noises of arousal and encouragement, gasping with you when Sam bites your lower lip and groaning when you slip one of your hands down to palm at Sam’s growing erection.

Sam pushes you away gently, eyes wide, his breath coming out in hard pants that match yours. “Get back to it!” Gabe whines, breaking the heated silence, and Sam glances over at him before leaning down and whispering in your ear. His suggestion surprises you, but you play it cool, smirking at Gabriel as you walk over to the archangel, Sam trailing closely behind.

You practically push Gabriel into a chair, straddling him after he’s sitting, and Sam stands right behind you, moving your hair to the other side and burying his face in your neck and lavishing kisses along the newly revealed skin. Gabriel’s eyes are glued to Sam and you briefly wonder if Sam is looking at Gabriel, but your thoughts disappear when Sam bites your neck, sucking on the mark immediately after, drawing a surprised gasp from you and a hiss from Gabe, reacting to the way you jolted, rocking your hips into his.

Sam pulls himself from your neck and chuckles darkly, the sound sending shivers down your spine, and Gabriel’s too. “I thought you wanted to watch, Gabe? But then I thought you might like a little more personal look at what (Y/N) and I were doing.” Gabriel whimpers softly, speechless, and you giggle, looking over your shoulder at Sam.

“I think we broke the poor angel Sam. Maybe we should move him to the bed for a better recovery?” You suggest, grinning mischievously, and Sam catches your hidden meaning, nodding and smiling as you climb off Gabe’s lap.

Sam  moves in and maneuvers a way to pick Gabriel up, carrying the archangel to the bed and setting him down gently. You wait a moment for Sam to be ready, and then simultaneously you both snap handcuffs around Gabe’s wrists, effectively attaching him to the headboard. Gabriel struggles for a few moments,then slumps, defeated. “Angel warding, Gabe.” You whisper, and he groans in frustration.

Gabriel tries to watch you both, wary but excited, and you lock eyes with Sam again, your smirk mirrored on his face. You both move at once, meeting at the foot of the bed, and you push Sam down onto his back on the bed beside Gabriel, Sam’s head beside Gabriel’s thigh. Gabe’s eyes widen when you glance up at him and wink before unbuckling Sam’s belt.

Without prompting, Sam lifts his hips, and you slip his belt from its loops, then remove his jeans and boxers, letting out a soft exhale when you see his hard cock already dripping pre-come. No matter how many times you’ve seen Sam’s cock before, the sheer size of it always surprises you. Sam chuckles at your reaction then lets out a loud groan when you kneel quickly and wrap your lips around his length, sucking as much as you can, your hands reaching up to help you as you suck hard and fast like he likes. 

It’s not enough for Sam though, and he grips your hair roughly, fucking your mouth almost desperately as his groans turn into high-pitched keening the closer he gets to his orgasm. You keep sucking until he’s calling your name and falling into oblivion, his come sliding down your throat easily. As you come out of your haze, you look up to see Gabriel practically sweating, needy whimpers falling from his lips as his hips rock into the air, searching for friction that isn’t really there.

Getting an idea, you whisper to Sam, then move away and strip quickly, moving back and crawling up Sam’s body on the bed, stopping when your slick entrance is over his face. “Okay Gabe?” You ask softly, checking in, and Gabriel nods quickly, eyes wide with excitement as he scoots up in bed, catching on to what you’re thinking. With that, you reach up and slip Gabriel’s sweatpants from him, smirking when you reveal he went commando, and after removing only one layer you have unlimited access to his cock. Biting your lip, your eyes take him in and you let out a happy sigh.

Locking eyes with Gabriel, you lean down and take his cock into your mouth. Just when your lips slide along his length, Sam licks a slow, broad stripe between your folds, making you moan around Gabriel. Gabriel’s hips jerk in response and you follow his movements eagerly, sucking his cock enthusiastically, your head bobbing. Your attention wavers between Gabriel’s cock in your mouth and Sam’s mouth practically devouring your pussy, his nose rubbing maddeningly against your clit. His tongue delves between your folds, making brief trips to flick against your clit, drawing desperate gasps and cries from you.

Gabriel is a writhing mess beneath you and with only the stiffening of his body to warn you, his come slides down your throat, a groan from Gabe acting as Sam’s signal to do his best. Sam takes you quickly to your orgasm when he slides two thick fingers inside you, his ‘come hither’ motion your ultimate undoing as you cry out, your body arching then relaxing as Sam laps up your juices.

Gabriel groans when you roll away from him, and Sam chuckles, reaching up and trailing a finger along Gabriel’s thigh, which twitches under Sam’s touch. “Just look at him (Y/N)!” Sam exclaims with a dreamy sigh, and you smile, kissing Gabe’s other thigh.

“I know! Isn’t it great? He’s so responsive to our touch. It’s beautiful. He’s beautiful.” Your words are soft, praising, your breath brushing against Gabe’s cock, and it twitches, an excited smile gracing your lips at his response. “You like that angel? You like being told you’re pretty? You look so gorgeous, spread like you are, ready for me to ride. I’m just not sure if I want to feel your pretty cock stretching me, or if I wanna feel your pretty lips on my pussy.” Gabriel’s eyes go wide at your dirty talk, but his cock is rising quickly, proving just how much he likes what you’re saying. 

Sam chuckles and moves up beside Gabriel, flipping himself to straddle Gabe. You can’t see much of what’s going on, but you hear Gabriel’s strangled gasp and you move quickly, wanting to see. Sam’s hips are shifting just slightly, Sam’s cock brushing against Gabriel’s, causing Gabriel to squirm and whimper, looking pleadingly up at Sam. Sending a smirk your way, Sam twines his fingers in Gabriel’s hair and kisses him passionately, Gabriel rutting up against Sam, needy moans falling from both men. The sight turns you on all over again, and you pout when Sam pulls away, breaking the kiss. Gabriel is a panting mess, his hair tousled, lips pink and raw from the intensity of the kiss. Sam chuckles again and strokes Gabe’s face, then glances over at you before looking back at Gabriel with softness.

“I think he’s afraid to actually talk now (Y/N). Should we encourage him to talk? Or should he stay quiet?” There’s an edge to his voice when Sam says quiet and Gabe whimpers, eyes wide and panicked. You giggle at his expression and wink, biting your lip as though you’re pondering his words.

“Maybe you’re the one that should be quiet, Sam.” You suggest, your voice low and sultry, hinting at all sorts of dirty things to come, leaving both men eager for more. 


	2. Quiet Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requests for Whimpering Angel and a hiatus writing challenge “Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”  
> It's Sammy's turn to keep quiet, but not without a little fun for Gabe first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: All the Smut- slight voyeurism!kink, oral (male receiving), dirty talk, teasing, dom!reader vibes, punishment (orgasm denial), Sammy’s gotta keep quiet

_“Maybe you’re the one that should be quiet, Sam.” You suggest, your voice low and sultry, hinting at all sorts of dirty things to come, leaving both men eager for more._

Sam stares at you with wide eyes, shocked. Gabriel’s eyes are on you too, and you smile at him briefly before grabbing lotion from the bedside table and moving to uncuff Gabriel. You press gentle kisses to each of Gabriel’s wrists where the cuffs were, then rub a dab of lotion on each wrist as well, careful with the raw skin.

A soft sound of surprise comes from Gabriel and you look up, cocking your head when you make eye contact. “You- I just wasn’t expecting any of that (Y/N). Especially from you. You’re so quiet…” Gabriel trails off, answering your unasked question, and you’re about to respond when Sam chuckles, drawing both yours and Gabe’s attention to him.

“She may be quiet on hunts, but in the bedroom, she’s- she can-”

“Sam.” You cut in firmly, eyes hard, lips in a firm line, your voice his only warning. Sam quiets immediately, looking at his hands, clasped in his lap, and Gabriel laughs this time, another surprised sound, and you smirk at him.

“Sam usually takes control, but there are times when I need to be in charge, and…” You trail off and move around to run your fingers through Sam’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. “Sam allows me. Allows me to boss him around, tie him up, even gag him sometimes.” Gabriel lets out a dreamy sigh, licking his lips slowly and eyeing Sam. You climb off the bed and move to stand at the foot, in front of Sam, who looks up at you with wide eyes. “What’dya say Sam? Want to let me be in charge this time around?” You ask, trailing your finger down his chest. Sam nods eagerly and you smirk. “I can’t hear you Samuel. Speak,” you command, and Sam is quick to comply.

“Yes ma’am, please. Wanna be a good boy for you.” Sam says softly, whining a bit, and you nod once, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then you pull away and stand straighter, easily falling into the role of the one in charge.

“Gabriel.” When you say his name, his eyes jump to meet yours, full of awe, and you have to bite back a grin. “Because you haven’t done this with us before, there are rules. And while I don’t expect you to follow them exactly, you must do your best. At any time you may back out. Sam, tell Gabriel the rules.” You mandate.

Sam hesitates only a second before starting. “Our safe word is cage. We use the color system too. Green means good to go, yellow slow and cautious, and red means stop. If you’re gagged, two taps means stop. (Y/N) is either mistress or ma’am when she’s in charge. And you always do what Mistress says or there will be punishment.” Sam rattles the rules of flawlessly and you smile proudly at him, a brief smile crossing his own face before he looks back at his lap, waiting for orders.

“Do you understand Gabriel?” You ask the archangel, and he nods, eyes wide.

“Y-yes Mistress. Cage is the safe word. Green means go, yellow slow, and red stop. Two taps when gagged is stop too. Right?” Gabriel replies, looking to you for confirmation.

You smile proudly at him too, nodding. “Very good Gabriel. Are you sure you want to participate?” You ask one last time, feeling slightly nervous about introducing Gabriel into this. _Does he really know what he’s getting into?_

Gabriel chuckles and smiles. “You forget that I was in the porn industry, cupcake. I can take anything you dish out. I know a bit about giving and taking control, _mistress_ ,” he says, challenging your authority when he calls you mistress, and you bite your lip to hold back a sigh. Gabriel will learn who’s in charge soon enough.

“Gabriel, on your knees at the foot of the bed. Face Sam. Now.” Without waiting for a response, you turn away and walk into your closet, rifling through your scarves and pulling out a soft but thick cotton one, smiling a bit as you walk out with it held high in your hand.

Walking back over to Gabriel, you let the dangling ends of the scarf trail over his shoulders slowly, bringing a smirk to your face when Gabriel actually shudders. You kneel down beside him and trace down his spine, your touch feather-light against his skin. “Now Gabriel, I’m going to put this blindfold on you, and then you’re going to suck Sam’s cock. But Sam isn’t allowed to touch you, you can’t touch Sam, and you can’t touch yourself. This is your punishment for being a smart-ass. Color?” You explain, then check in, biting your lip absently, studying Gabriel’s face, which looks calm but excited as well.

“Green, so very green mistress.” Gabriel sighs, practically wiggling, and you smile, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before wrapping the scarf around his eyes.

“Can you see?” You ask, and Gabriel shakes his head no. You stand up and meet Sam’s gaze. “Sam, move to the edge of the bed and spread your legs. You can’t touch Gabriel, and he can’t touch you. Color?” You command, and as Sam moves to comply, you check in. Sam smiles shyly at you, and you smile back.

“Green ma’am.” Sam answers easily, readily, and you smirk at how eager Sam is to please.

You stroke your fingers through Gabriel’s hair, wrapping strands around your fingers, tugging gently. Gabe hums and you smirk, chuckling softly. “Open your mouth Gabriel. I’m gonna give you Sam’s pretty cock,” you instruct, and Gabriel licks his lips then opens his mouth. You wrap your free hand around Sam’s hardening cock, to which he hisses in shock.

Gabriel leans forward and when Sam’s head meets Gabriel’s lips, Sam lets out an obscene moan that has you clenching your thighs as you let go of Gabriel’s hair to let him bob and suck Sam’s cock at his own pace. Gabriel sucks Sam’s cock, and the moans between the two, the wet sounds, they're almost enough to make you break your composure, but you're quickly brought back into your role when you notice Gabriel rubbing his own cock. You move quickly, bending down and grabbing Gabriel’s wrists. You pull them behind his back. Both men freeze in their odd position, waiting to see what you’re doing, and you sigh in disappointment.

“I told you Gabriel, no touching yourself either. Looks like I'll have to cuff you and punish you even more. Don't move Sam,” you command, letting go of Gabriel’s wrists and stepping away to grab the handcuffs on the bedside table. From the whimper Sam emits, you know when Gabriel slides his mouth off Sam, and you smirk before letting your face fall blank and turning around. You kneel behind Gabriel and gently pull his arms behind his back, cuffing his wrists together.

You pause when Gabriel whimpers, but he murmurs “green,” prompting you to continue.

“Open up Gabriel, back to work,” you order him softly, and Gabriel quickly complies, opening his mouth and swallowing Sam’s cock, sucking and moaning, setting Sam off. The bedroom is filled with the wet sounds of oral sex, as well as moans from all three of you.

Sam watches Gabriel with wide eyes and you move beside Sam on the bed, pushing on his chest so he lays back. You straddle his chest then lean down, nipping his ear, smirking as he moans, his body trembling, and you let out a soft hiss when Sam grips your thighs tightly in response to Gabriel’s ministrations.

“Tell me when you're about to come. Cry it loud so Gabriel can hear, pretty boy. Don't come until my lips are on your cock though,” you whisper, and Sam gasps, bucking his hips.

You trail kisses along his chest and shoulders, and just when he's crying out “Ohfuckshitcoming _please!_ ” desperately, his body trembling with the force of holding back even a little, you move into action quickly, straddling Sam’s chest backwards like you're about to 69.

“Gabriel, stop. Now!” Without hesitation, Gabriel pulls away and you slide your mouth around Sam’s cock. Sam tangles his fingers in your hair and tugs, pressing his cock deeper down your throat as he climaxes, spilling his seed down your throat, a hoarse cry leaving his lips, drowning out Gabriel’s whimpers.

When Sam lets go of your hair and relaxes into the bed, spent, you slide off, licking your lips and smiling gently at him over your shoulder before climbing off the bed. You kneel in front of Gabriel, who’s a hard, trembling mess. You reach around and unlatch the handcuffs, his hands falling to his sides, then reach up to untie the scarf, letting it fall from his eyes.

He blinks, disoriented, and when he gains his bearings, he flushes and opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again, looking befuddled. You hear Sam sit up on the bed behind you, and you want to check on him, but you keep your focus on Gabriel, who is rubbing at his wrists, which are a raw red. Lotion appears at your shoulder, offered by Sam, and you take it, pride for Sam welling up as you reach out and gently rub the cooling lotion along the welts left by the cuffs.

“Hey there Gabriel… You did so good baby. We're gonna take care of you now, okay?” You praise Gabriel softly, eyes assessing his state. Gabriel smiles softly at you and nods. Sam moves behind Gabe and begins massaging his shoulders, pressing small kisses onto Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel leans back into Sam’s touch and your eyes flick up to Sam’s, who smiles gently at you before leaning down slightly and whispering something to Gabriel that you can't hear. Gabriel chuckles, then lets out a soft gasp when Sam nips his earlobe.

“Sammich, you haven't been quiet for us yet,” Gabriel rasps, eyes pleading with you to help him get Sam. You nod, giving Sam your best innocent look.

“He's right Sam. We were gonna make you be quiet until we got distracted by Gabriel’s punishment. You feel up to it,” you tease, and Sam gives you a look full of heat.

Sam nips Gabe’s ear again and smirks. “How about you Gabriel? Think you can handle another round?” Sam's voice is dripping sex and you clench your thighs together, biting your lip to hold back a moan as Gabriel whimpers and nods quickly.

“We're both ready and willing, Mistress,” Sam speaks up and you hum in acknowledgement, a quiver going down your spine at how well-behaved they were acting.

“Good then. Sam, on your back in the middle of the bed and Gabriel-” you pause when Gabriel hushes you. You’re ready to scold him when there's a knock at your door.

“Hey (Y/N), Sammy, Cas and I are back, just wanted to let you know.” Dean’s voice comes from behind the door and you let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks Dean!” you call back, waiting until his quiet footsteps are gone before giving instructions again. “Samuel, middle of the bed. Gabriel, straddle his face. Sam, you're gonna suck Gabriel off while I ride your thick, pretty cock, and you gotta be silent. Color?” you instruct, then check in, looking at Gabriel to check on him too.

Both boys say “green” at the same time, Gabriel tacking on “ma’am” and Sam, “mistress” as they get into position.

You smile at their obedience and move to the bed, straddling Sam’s thighs. Both men look back at you and you smirk. “Go ahead and suck Sam. I wanna see you work his cock, see if you're as good at giving him oral as you are me.” You encourage, and Sam’s eyes meet yours briefly, lit with fire at the challenge. “Oh! One more thing. Gabriel, tie his hands to the headboard.” Gabriel does so with a snap, and then shifts his hips forward into Sam’s waiting mouth. Gabriel lets out a strangled moan as Sam starts sucking, and when Sam finds his rhythm, Gabriel’s fingers tangle in Sam’s hair, tugging gently but desperately.

You watch for a few moments, the scene turning you on like crazy, and then make your move, sliding down on Sam’s cock, moaning wantonly at the feel of him filling you, his thick cock stretching your walls.

You move slow at first, just appreciating the feel and sight, but soon Sam gets impatient and rolls his hips up against you, and you begin a fast pace to match his pace around Gabriel’s cock, moans falling from both you and Gabe, Sam staying quiet, though you can tell he’s struggling.  

“Be quiet or they'll hear you, Sam. Dean and Cas will hear you. You want them to know you're being fucked like a slut? Me riding you and Gabe fucking your mouth, _oh fuck_! You’re enjoying it, aren't you? Stay quiet Sam, make Gabe cry your name, and if you're good I'll let you c-come,” you taunt Sam, fighting a losing battle against your own orgasm as he snaps his hips upwards against yours, fucking you hard and fast, desperate for his own release as he struggles to obey orders and stay quiet while getting Gabriel off.

Sam gives oral like a pro, and sucking cock is no different for him, from the wretched moans coming from Gabriel. “F-fuck- S-Sam, baby, c-coming _oh_ _Father!”_ Gabriel cries out as he orgasms and slumps back, leaning against you as Sam swallows Gabriel’s come. You moan softly, slowing your movements to let Sam focus on finishing Gabriel up. A gasp falls from your lips when Sam thrusts his hips roughly up, his back arching, then falling back down, and you can tell he's tense from holding off his own orgasm.

You lavish kitten nips and kisses along Gabriel’s neck, teasing, and Gabriel squirms, eventually crawling off Sam, leaving to clean himself up and letting you continue with Sam.

Sam looks at you, pleading with his eyes, and you lean down to him, being sure to slip off his cock a bit, teasing him. Sam bites his lip, sweating, and you press a kiss to his clavicle, reaching up and untying his hands from the headboard. “Fuck me good Sam, I'm almost there. Wanna feel you come in me. Want you to call my name when you come,” you whisper, and he shudders once before grabbing your hips and fucking you hard and fast, hitting your g-spot with a deadly accuracy that has you biting Sam’s shoulder to keep from screaming his name in seconds as you finally allow yourself to orgasm.

Sam hits his own release moments later, crying out your name hoarsely as he throws his head back, chest heaving.  When he relaxes, Gabriel comes over, having walked in without either of you noticing, and presses a soft kiss to your lips before picking you up off of Sam. Both you and Sam whimper at the loss, but Gabriel quiets you with a glance and moves to give Sam attention, leaving you to watch with a growing curiosity.

“Heya Sammich. You did really well, I'm impressed and proud. How do you feel?” Gabriel’s voice is gentler than you've ever heard, and it makes you smile. Sam tries to speak, but a raspy sigh is all that leaves him, and Gabriel snaps up a cup of water. “Here Samsquatch. Drink this, it'll help.”

Sam nods and sits up, drinking the cup with shaky hands. Gabriel places his hands over Sam’s, helping him hold the cup, and when Sam’s done, he smiles contentedly at you both. “I feel good. Thank you both,” Sam says softly, and you smile back at him, moving to collect the handcuffs and rope lying around.

Gabriel leans in and kisses Sam, one of those slow-burning kisses that turn into an inferno of tongue and teeth and hands exploring, and the sight pulls from you a soft moan, causing both men to pull apart and look at you. You blush and shrug, embarrassed. “You guys would be great in porn. It's hot. I'd love to make one sometime. You two would be amazing porn stars,” you admit softly, leaving them both speechless yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is super appreciated! Part 3, the finale, is on its way! Probably will be up tomorrow because I'm impatient!


	3. Moaning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a break for some hunts, it's your turn to be the center of attention, and Sam and Gabe waste no time with your suggestion.
> 
> Extra Warnings for this chapter: Smut- oral (male and female receiving), m/m hand-job,  threesome (obvs), mild dirty talk, slight dom!Sam, slight dom!Gabe,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part is here! Enjoy!

 

Their shocked faces are priceless, and bolster your confidence in your request.

“You want to what?” Sam looks like he’s struggling with the idea most, which is no surprise since Gabriel has, as he put it, been in the porn industry.

“I want to make a porn video. You two could be porn stars. I mean, Sam, who wouldn’t want to see you dominating someone, especially someone pretty like Gabe? And Gabe, you practically glow when we call you Angel. You look lovely when you’re fucking your hand too, holy hell.” You send a teasing wink his way and giggle when Sam reaches out for you. You crawl into his arms with a yawn and the boys share a look over your head.

“Okay cupcake, here’s the deal. We’ll make a porno, Sam and I will be in charge. But for right now, you and Sammich need sleep and I could use some rest too, I suppose.” Gabriel snaps his fingers and cleans everything and everyone up, putting all three of you into matching pajamas. Any other time you’d tease him for being cheesey and matching, but you’re too tired to care, curling up against Sam as he lays you both down. Gabriel lays down on your other side, and both men are like space heaters, the warmth radiating from them, surrounding you and making you feel safe and sleepier.

“Jus’ gonna sleep now, m’kay?” you mumble, and Sam’s chuckle reverberates in his chest as he presses a kiss to the crown of your head. Gabriel pulls the blanket up to cover you all, but you barely notice, your eyes already shut as you drift off to dreamland in the arms of the two most important people in your life.

You wake up alone in bed to Dean pounding on your door, yelling about a new case and needing to leave ASAP. The clock tells you it’s just after breakfast, and you dress quickly, grabbing a slice of cold pizza from the fridge. As you snack, Sam comes in and grins at you, eyes traveling up and down your body.

Before you can question him, he steps beside you and leans down, his breath blowing across your neck. “You looked so much better with your clothes off last night,” he whispers before pulling away, going to the fridge and acting as though everything was normal. You stare at his back for a few moments, speechless, then shake your head, moving behind him and smacking his ass. 

“You’re playing with fire, pretty boy,” you warn before walking out, grabbing your duffel and putting it in the Impala before climbing in yourself, slipping easily into the backseat. The boys eventually wander out and you all get on the road. Looks like the porn discussion will have to wait a few days.

Of course, a few days turns into a few weeks, because as soon as you finish one hunt, another crops up. Gabriel shows up occasionally, giving you and Sam meaningful glances, teasing you both with his Grace. Sam, for his part, stays relatively calm, barely reacting, which drives you even crazier each time because you end up a flushed, squirming mess.

Sam teases you too, when Dean isn’t looking. He’ll trace his fingers along your bare skin, walk out after a shower in only a towel, his skin glistening with water droplets. The looks he gives you are full of heat and promise, driving you crazy until you feel like you’ll go mad. Sam and Gabe often disappear together, leaving you to go to bars with Dean after every hunt, which quickly becomes a habit as you’re left alone more often.

Though you feel a bit abandoned, you don’t really mind going out drinking with Dean and occasionally Castiel. Both offer wildly different conversations, each with their own interesting points, and you feel right at home with them.

One night, Sam and Gabriel having left hours ago, you venture out to a bar with Dean. Almost immediately, Dean has his eyes set on a curvaceous red-head, leaving you to drink alone at the bar.

When your eyes land on tonight’s bartender, you can’t help but grin. He’s hot as hell, honey eyes, shaggy black hair, and a dazzling smile trained on you as you hop on a stool. “What can I get you gorgeous?” His voice is rough and deep, making your knees weak and wobbly.

“Whiskey on the rocks,” You reply, smirking when his eyes go wide. You wink and chuckle. “Don’t worry, I can handle my liquor, ” You assure him. The bartender still looks uncertain but fixes your drink and slides it to you.

As the night wears on, you drink another glass and talk with the bartender. His name is James and slowly but surely, the talking turns into flirting, the chemistry between you two sparking. You feel a pang of sadness, missing Sam and Gabriel, but shake it off as James’ eyes flick to your lips yet again.

Just as you start to lean across the counter, someone’s arms wrap around your waist, someone else’s hand sliding into yours, and James’ eyes go wide before he scurries away without a second glance. Your body’s response tells you it’s Sam and Gabriel, but before you can turn to yell, there’s a flutter of wings and you three appear in a luxurious hotel room.

Lit candles adorn almost every flat surface, casting a warm, flickering glow throughout. There’s the distinct smell of the ocean and you can hear the waves too. In the middle of the room is a round, large bed that looks sinfully comfortable.

Your attention is drawn back to the boys when Sam buries his face in your neck, peppering your skin with kisses. You want to protest, demand to know where they’ve been disappearing to, but those thoughts fly out of your mind when Sam finds the sensitive spot behind your ear and suckles at it, making your legs tremble and warmth build in your core. 

“So (Y/N)....” Gabriel’s voice pulls your gaze to him, standing in front of you., “You think that people wouldn’t pay to see you writhing between Sammich and I?” Gabriel’s taunting you, testing, and you bite your lip to hold back a sarcastic remark.

Your eyes rove over Gabriel, taking in his usual clothing, which looks sexier than usual, but with a snap of his fingers, every stitch of clothing is gone from you three, leaving you all bare to each other. Another snap, and there’s a video camera on a tripod, but you barely notice because Gabriel steps closer and strokes your cheek, then trails his hand down your neck and along the swell of one of your breasts, pausing to cup it and tug your nipple, a teasing smile crossing his serious face when you let out a soft gasp.

Sam growls and grips your hips tighter, then nips your earlobe, drawing a whimper from you. “People would pay just to listen to your noises. The strangled way you’ll cry our names just before you come for us like such a good girl… The way you’ll whine and beg and plead for us to go harder, faster, to let you come… It’s enough for any man to make a mess of himself in his pants like a horny teenager. You’re so. fucking. sexy. (Y/N).” Sam punctuates each of his last words with little bites and you moan, grinding your hips back against Sam, his hard cock pressing against your ass, pulling a deep groan from him.

“Sam, oh God, f-”

“Don’t say God here (Y/N). You should know better,” Sam warns. You nod, your eyes flicking to Gabriel, taking in the sexy way he’s biting his lip and his hand stroking his already hard cock.

“Angel, are you and pretty boy gonna fuck me or just tease?” You challenge, and Sam growls behind you, biting your shoulder. You cry out in protest and Gabriel moves quickly, his lips capturing yours in a passionate kiss, and you’re putty between the two men as their hands explore your body. One of your hands tangles in Sam’s hair behind you, the other in Gabriel’s, both tugging when Sam mouths at the sensitive spot on your neck. Gabriel pulls away and trails kisses down your body, pausing to flick his tongue against your sensitive nipples a few times before continuing his downward travel. He pauses to run his tongue around your navel, a surprisingly erotic feeling that has you squirming again, biting your lip to hold back a moan.

You can’t help but cry out in shocked relief when Gabriel’s tongue flicks across your clit, but he abandons it, getting comfortable on the floor and looking up at you and Sam. “Are you ready Sam? Can you hold her?” Gabriel asks, and his words confuse you, but you’re quickly shown what he means when Sam wraps his arms around your waist and hoists you up, Gabriel grabbing your legs and placing them on his shoulders. Gabe buries his face in your pussy and Sam reaches down, gently massaging your clit with one hand, the other at your breast, massaging your nipple. 

You’re a squirming mess, panting and grinding back on Sam’s erection pressing against your ass, then arching forward against Gabriel’s mouth, his tongue fucking you like a cock would. You suspect he’s using his Grace to aid, but all thought disappears from your mind as you reach your first orgasm quickly. It’s not mind-numbing, but apparently it does kill your legs, because when Gabriel slides your legs from his shoulders and you try to stand, your knees wobble and you almost fall, saved by Sam, who still has hold of you. 

Sam picks you up by sweeping your legs out from under you, and you giggle, grinning at him. “Dang Sam, I know they say to sweep a girl off her feet, but I don’t think they mean it literally,” you tease, and Sam sticks his tongue out at you, tossing you gently onto the bed, where you land with a soft “oof!”

You watch as Sam and Gabriel communicate silently, and then Gabriel moves, adjusting the video cameras in the room, and Sam kneels at the foot of the bed, pulling you to him so your legs are dangling off the edge. 

“You need to relax (Y/N)...” Sam instructs softly, running his hands up and down your legs, and you let out a soft sigh as he massages your calves. Gabriel joins you on the bed, peppering your stomach with kisses again, making you giggle and wiggle, pushing gently at him. 

“Okay cupcake, Sammy-boy and I are gonna take real good care of you. But you gotta be loud, we want the viewers at home to hear you,” Gabriel instructs, his voice a whisper, and you nod, eyes wide, nerves hitting you. “I’m gonna watch for a second, play with you, and then you’re gonna take my cock like a good little girl, and he’s gonna finger you and eat you out. Okay princess?” His voice is louder now, putting on a show for the camera, and you nod, squeaking out a desperate “yes!” at Gabriel’s harsh look.

Gabriel leans down and presses a hungry kiss to your lips, and Sam kisses your thighs, nipping gently and lavishing them with kisses to take away the sting. Gabriel’s hands run through your hair, and get tangled as he grabs the strands and pulls you closer, deepening the kiss like you’re the air to his lungs and he can’t get enough. When Gabe pulls away, you cry out, Sam having bit right beside your entrance. Heat rushes to your core and your hips buck upwards, trying to find Sam’s face and some friction.

“C’mon (Y/N), get loud, we wanna hear you cupcake. Get loud for all the fans you’re gonna have,” Gabriel leans down and whispers hotly in your ear just as Sam slides his thick fingers into your cunt, pumping you slow and firm, your hips rocking desperately into his hand. You cry out, whining, keening with your need for release, and Sam’s fingers slip from you, replaced by his tongue, his oh-so-talented tongue that has you writhing even more as Gabriel moves forwards, sliding his cock into your mouth. The sweet taste of his pre-cum draws another tortured moan from you, hungry for more, hungry to please. 

Gabriel’s hips thrust forward fast and desperate as he fucks your face, your fingers digging into his thighs, surely leaving marks that only spur him on. Sam’s tongue is just as magical as Gabriel’s, and the sensations are wildly different. Where Gabriel was messy and everywhere, Sam is focused and precise, hitting all the right spots, listening to where you and your body respond the most or the loudest, and hitting those spots more than others.  

With their combined expertise, Gabriel’s hands tugging your hair and Sam’s tongue fucking your pussy just right, you find your explosive orgasm, leaving you shaking with barely enough energy to swallow Gabriel’s come as he reaches his orgasm. Sam laps at your juices eagerly, grinning up at you when Gabriel moves so you can look down. The sight of your juices on Sam’s face does something to you, but you’re too tired to explore it, reaching out for your boys. 

Gabriel chuckles and climbs off the bed, turning off the camera, then snaps his fingers, cleaning you up and putting you in pjs. He turns the camera back on, then climbs back into bed and focuses on Sam, who crawls up and sits on his knees, looking like an obedient child. Gabriel winks at you and reaches out, taking Sam’s still-hard cock in his hands and pumping Sam quickly into oblivion. Sam’s juices spill all over the bed, but with a snap, Gabriel has the blankets cleaned up, and him and Sam as well, back into the matching pajamas, the cameras shut off and safely on the desk. 

“Gabe, we can’t just stay here… This is a hotel...” You grumble sleepily, and Gabriel chuckles as him and Sam slide under the covers, cuddling up to you again.

“Don’t worry cupcake. I actually rented the room like you humans do, so we have this room all to ourselves for the next few days. Think of all the fun!” Gabriel exclaims, and Sam chuckles on your other side. You just huff and curl up against Gabriel, putting your hand over his mouth. 

“Shut up and sleep. We can talk about our fun after I wake up and have coffee,” you command and Gabriel kisses your hand playfully, making you smile sleepily.

“Cupcake, I’ll even bring out my moustache from Casa Erotica just for you,” he promises, but his words are lost as Sam snores in your ear and you fall into dreams of being squished between a moose and a candy cane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated! School's almost over, so I hope to be writing more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!! I always love to hear what y'all think!


End file.
